Celos
by Kta Godoy Escalona
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se casaron. Pero los celos de el comienzan a hacer que Kagome quiera volver a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1

Estaban en la playa, disfrutando de una maravillosa luna de miel. Al menos hasta que él lo hecho todo a perder... o mejor dicho sus celos.

Se habían casado secretamente en las vegas, no habían avisado a nadie y seguramente todo el mundo en su ciudad natal estarían odiándolos por no haber anunciado su boda o algo. Pero fue la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado jamás.

Su boda había sido sencilla, pero Inuyasha le había prometido que la luna de miel seria excepcional, un momento que valdría la pena recordar.

Entonces ocurrió esto.

Habían pasado 5 días de la boda. 5 días de un mes en el cual estaría en su luna de miel.

Y ya estaba pensando en volver.

Habían ido a un bar, nada más que para beber, bailar y pasar un buen rato. Luego irían al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Todo iba normal hasta que llego su exnovio.

Si, Do exnovio, Koga.

Y entonces casi comienza la tercera guerra mundial.

Estaban bailando, entre toda la multitud de gente que estaba en el bar. Pegados y sudados, pero más que nada contentos. Entonces llego Koga y no pudo habérsele ocurrido nada mejor que acercarse a ella y comenzar a tocarla... Allí... Donde solo Inuyasha podía tocarla ahora.

Su marido se dio cuenta, la soltó poniéndola detrás suyo y comenzó a gritarle a Koga.

Nunca se llevaron bien, pero ahora la situación se les salió de las manos. Kagome no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Koga había dicho, solo vio que después de un par de gritos de Inuyasha, comenzaron a golpearse brutalmente. Pero que cuando dos leones pelean por un trozo de carne.

Y así se sentía en este momento.

Intento separarlos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharla. Las personas hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos, viendo y gritando hacia la pelea que se estaba dando en medio de ellos.

Luego de un rato los dos ya estaban con la cara llena de sangre al igual que sus puños. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y por suerte alcanzo a esquivar el puño de Koga que era para Inuyasha, pero venia hacia ella.

Antes, cuando ella e Inuyasha eran novios, ya habían tenido una pelea así... varias veces. Solo que dejaron de hacerlo porque en una de ellas, ella había salido herida. No quería volver a repetir esa experiencia, esa era su explicación al no querer meterse tanto para separarlos ahora.

En un rato más, llegaron los guardias y los sacaron a los dos, echándolos a la calle.

Los siguió de cerca y cuando ya estuvieron fuera, iban a seguir la pelea, pero se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta!- grito poniendo una mano en el pecho de Inuyasha.- Vámonos por favor...- dijo. Inuyasha suspiro, puso un brazo en su hombro y se dio media vuelta con ella para volver a su hotel.- No quiero que esto se repita...-

-No pasara de nuevo... a menos que ese bastardo vuelva otra vez. Esta vez lo dejare pasar solo porque lo pides, pero la próxima se las terminara de ver conmigo.-

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ya estaba amaneciendo, habían pasado casi toda la noche en el bar. Entre y llevo directamente a Inuyasha al baño para limpiarle la cara, no podían llegar y pasar a su habitación ya que se les habían olvidado la llave, pero Inuyasha dijo que tendrían una copia en portería. Entonces, lo llevo al baño de mujeres, sin importarme si había alguien adentro (que para su suerte no había) y le ordeno sentarse en el lavamanos. Entro en uno de los baños y saco varios trozos de papel higiénico, salió y comenzó a mojarlo en el agua para limpiar la cara de su esposo.

Comenzó a reír por las muecas que hacia cuando tocaba una herida abierta, por un momento sus miradas se conectaron y sintieron esa electricidad que sentían cada vez que se miraban y estaban cerca el uno del otro. Poco a poco Inuyasha fue acercando su rostro al de ella, pero Kagome se mantuvo quieta, aun le quedaban reproches por decirle.

-Bésame- dijo y acerco si rostro más al de ella.

-Estoy enojada contigo.- Dijo cortantemente, se separó de él rompiendo con esa conexión que los atraía y se acercó al lavamanos para lavarse las manos. Inuyasha se levantó y se puso detrás de ella, mirándose ambos al espejo.

-Yo solo protegía lo que es mío.- dijo tomando sus caderas y presionando las suyas con ellas.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo bastaba con llamar a los guardias y que se lo llevasen.- dijo. Termino con sus manos y se las paso por su vestido para secarlas un poco. Salió del baño y se dirigió a donde estaba la señorita que estaba en recepción. Inuyasha siguiéndola por detrás. A pesar de haberle visto con el rostro lleno de sangre no tenía muchas heridas. Quizás solo era sangre que salpicaba la cara de Koga cada vez que lo golpeaba, el si se veía peor que Inuyasha.

Cuando estuvo con la señorita, una mujer joven con los labios pintados de un color más rojo que una cereza madura y el pelo tomado en una coleta sobre su nuca; Le pidió la llave y dando un "gracias" comenzó a caminar al ascensor para ir a su habitación, pero Inuyasha esta vez no la siguió, sino que se quedó coqueteando con la mujer de recepción. Sonriéndole y haciéndole ojitos. Como los que le hacía a ella cuando estaban... ocupados.

Maldito.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Pero ella no se comportaría como el en el bar. Ella no se rebajaría a pelear con la mujer que le devolvía las sonrisas a su MARIDO. Iba a demostrar que ella era mucho más madura que él y ya se las vería con ella en la habitación. Subió al ascensor y espero llegar a su habitación.

Cuando estuvo dentro, no hizo más que ir hasta su cama, quitarse sus zapatos y meterse entre las sabanas de su cama para dormir aunque sea un rato.

Pero no pudo.

Inuyasha no estaba a su lado.

Pasó un buen rato y no había llegado.

Una hora paso y ya eran las nueve de la mañana y ni una señal de Inuyasha.

Después de quince minutos, llego. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama junto a ella. Kagome se giró y lo vio ya dormido con su rostro hacia ella.

Entonces lo noto.

Inuyasha tenía unas marcas de labio en su mejilla y en su cuello, rojas. Igual que el color del pinta labios que la mujer de recepción usaba.

Quitándose las sabanas de encima, se levantó furiosa y se dirigió hacia su maleta, saco un bikini y fue al baño a ponérselo. Cuando salió, Inuyasha seguía tal cual como cuando se levantó. Tomo su cartera ya prepara para un día en la playa y salió de la habitación, con dirección a la playa que quedaba enfrente al hotel.

La playa no estaba llena pero tampoco estaba vacía, solo habían pocas personas en ella. Encontró un espacio libre y algo apartado de la demás gente, dejo sus cosas ahí y se fue al agua.

Y ahí estaba hasta entonces.

No había alcanzado a siquiera nadar y sintió una voz detrás de ella. Una voz ronca y conocida.

-Kagome, no tienes que salir sin mí. ¿Qué pasa si viene ese malnacido otra vez y te ve así?- dice Inuyasha y comienza a acercarse a ella.

Kagome se da media vuelta con sus manos en el agua, cuando mira a Inuyasha se muerde el labio inferior fuertemente. El muy maldito se estaba con solo unos Shorts de baño y nada más. Su pecho algo musculoso estaba desnudo y ya había empezado a desear pasar su lengua por él.

Odiaba cuando estaba enfadada con él y la hacía desear tocarlo y estar con él. La hacía sentir débil.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, tanto como para respirar el aire del otro, Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla pero Kagome se alejó rápidamente de él.

Esta vez no iba a sucumbir tan rápidamente ante él.

Se alejó salpicando agua a todas partes, estaba exquisita.

Inuyasha la seguía, pero obviamente ella no era tan rápida como él. La alcanzo en solo segundos, agarrándola en un abrazo fuerte, presionando su pecho contra su espalda. Mantuvo sus brazos firmes mientras ella pataleaba o lo golpeaba para que la dejara. En un momento lo mordió en el antebrazo haciendo que la soltara y comenzó a correr hacia la orilla. Tampoco alcanzo a llegar hasta ella, porque Inuyasha la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, pero esta vez los tiro al suelo a los dos. Las olas los mojaban, pero a el no le importo.

Estaba entre sus piernas, intentando desatarle la parte superior del bikini, cuando lo hizo sus pecho quedaron desnudos y el no dudo ni un segundo en bajar su rostro para lamerlos y jugar con ellos.

En ese momento ya no importo que hubiese gente en la playa o su enojo por lo que le hizo la noche anterior... o esta mañana. Solo se concentraba en el placer que le estaba dando lo que Inuyasha hacía con ella.

Mientras su boca y una de sus manos estaban jugando con sus pechos, su otra mano libre bajo por su vientre hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su bikini hasta colarse entre el. Comenzó solo con una leve caricia, que comenzó a hacerse más profunda cuando introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

Kagome pareció despertar de un trance cuando las caricias de Inuyasha la llevaron al mejor orgasmo en la playa que pudo haber tenido en su vida, arqueando su espalda y pegando su pecho con el de Inuyasha, hizo que los dedos de él llegasen más profundo y aumentara el placer.

Cuando termino de retorcerse sintiendo los espasmos de placer en su sexo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Inuyasha, ardiente, apasionada y acompañada de una de esas sonrisas que la hacían pedir más.

E iba a hacerlo.

Inuyasha la mantuvo sujeta por un rato, luego, mirándola a los ojos, bajo su rostro hasta el de ella y la beso. Sus labios estaban algo salados por el agua que a veces llegaba hasta ellos, pero aun así no dejaban de ser los suyos y a ella eso le encantaba; con su lengua toco la de ella, solo probando terreno antes de besarla fuertemente como sabía que le gustaba.

Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayendo más a ella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, hizo del beso un beso más apasionado.

Bajo sus brazos por la espalda de Inuyasha, acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, lentamente, hasta llegar al borde de su traje de baño. Cuando estuvo ahi, sus manos se detuvieron y sus dedos agarraron el borde de la ropa, comenzando a bajarla lentamente hasta que llego a la mitad de sus nalgas, entonces subio sus manos y las acaricio apretándolas y empujándolo hacia ella. Su miembro erecto rozo con el lugar entre sus piernas y los dos gimieron.

Inuyasha, con una de sus manos tomo los brazos de Kagome y los puso encima de su cabeza, mientras que con su otra mano tomo su miembro y lo guio hasta su entrada. Comenzó con solo unos roses, provocando gemidos de ambos y luego solo entrando con la punta, provocándola.

Finalmente Kagome levanto sus caderas y el embistió dentro de ella, entrando hasta lo más profundo.

Para Kagome, todo enojo se había disipado y se había convertido en un profundo amor por ese hombre que ahora le estaba haciendo el amor.

Sus caderas se movían al unísono, chocando y produciéndoles placer. Cada vez que el embestía contra ella, Kagome gemía cerca de su oído provocando que fuese más rápido, más fuerte y profundo. Mientras que ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas y sus brazos, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, él tenía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, besando y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Se mantuvieron así durante un buen rato que no querían que se acabara. Se besaban. Se tocaban. Gemían en el oído del otro. Se abrazaban pegando más sus cuerpos, provocando más roses que daban más placer. Hasta que por fin todo exploto.

Inuyasha termino dentro de ella, mientras que Kagome lo apretaba deliciosamente.

Después de unos minutos los dos se mantuvieron tal y como estaban, el encima de ella, con el agua mojándolos de vez en cuando. Inuyasha mantuvo su cabeza en su pecho y ella recostó su cabeza en la arena descansando y acariciándole el cabello, desenredando algunos nudos que comenzaban a formarse.

- Aun sigo enojada contigo.- dijo.

- ¿Si? Pues no lo pareció...- respondió el.

- Dime... ¿Porque lo hiciste?- preguntó.

-¿Como que porque lo hice?- dice.- Además, ¿qué fue lo que hice?

- Inuyasha, te vi. Vi cómo le coqueteabas a esa mujer de recepción.- dice Kagome.- Y así te pones celoso por Koga.

- No. Con él es diferente. Además... yo no hice nada con esa mujer.-

- ¡Por favor!- dice e intenta alejarlo con sus brazos, pero él no se mueve ni un centímetro. Para que lo escuchara, vuelve a aprisionar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza haciendo también que lo mire a los ojos.- No me mientas... Te vi...- dice con los ojos llorosos.

- No lo hago. Solo... Ella estaba sonriéndome y fui cortés. Luego todo termino en un "tengo esposa y la amo con todo mi corazón"- dijo sonriendo y acercando su boca a la de ella.

- Pero... ¿y los besos que tenías en tu mejilla y cuello? - pregunta aun con los ojos llorosos.

- Ah... eso. Solo era para darte celos.- dice cortando el espacio entre los dos, dándole un corto beso.

- ¿Celos?- pregunta intentando alejarlo.- ¡Estás loco!

- Loco por ti...- Vuelve a besarla y después baja con cortos besos por su cuello.- Quería probar que tu harías lo mismo que yo por ti. Pero creo que me equivoque.-

- Solo me aguante... Y te lo iba a cobrar después...- dice.

- Mmmmmm... Me imagino la manera en que me lo cobrarías...- dice Inuyasha moviendo sus caderas hacia ella.-

- ¿Cómo hiciste con los besos?-

- Le pedí a una anciana que me diera un beso y... bueno... ya sabes el resto. - responde.

- A una anciana. - dice divertida.- En serio... estás loco.

- Loco por ti.- dice y vuelve a besarla pero ahora larga y apasionadamente.

- Y yo Por Ti ... - dados.

-Entonces... ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo? - pregunta

- Mmmm ... No. -

- Yo quería que me mostraras la forma en que me cobrarías... en la habitación... del hotel.-

- Para eso no necesito estar enojada... Al menos no ahora.- dice y sonríe coquetamente hacia el.-

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?- pregunta. Sale de su interior, arregla su ropa y la de ella. Luego se levantan y comienzan a caminar hacia la cartera de Kagome que aún estaba en la arena. La tomaron y se fueron al hotel a hacer lo que había propuesto Inuyasha, pero esta vez con más salvajismo que la vez anterior.

Fin.


	2. Capítulo 2

Llegaron al hotel.

Cuando pasaron por recepcion, Kagome miro a la mujer que aun seguia ahi, abrazo mas a Inuyasha mirandola y sonriendo burlonamente. La mujer fruncio el ceño y volvio su atencion a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Subieron al ascensor. Comenzaron a sentir esa electricidad que les recorria la espalda y los atraia. Kagome miro hacia el techo buscando alguna camara, no habia ninguna. Tomo a Inuyasha del brazo jalandolo hacia ella, luego puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Inuyasha la empujo contra la pared, acorralandola con su cuerpo y la pared. Mientras que se besaban apacionadamente, el buscaba los botones en la pared para detener el ascensor, presiono uno que al parecer era el indicado, ya que el ascensor se detuvo dando una sacudida un poco fuerte. Ambos sonrieron, Kagome miro por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña pantalla donde muestran los numeros de pisos. Su cuarto estaba en el piso 23 y ellos estaban en el piso 21.

Inuyasha volvio a besarla, pero esta vez bajando sus besos por su mandibula hasta su cuello. Se detuvo ahi besando y mordisqueando, mientras que escuchaba a Kagome dar pequeños gemidosy enterrar sus uñas en su espalda.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, lavantando una de sus piernas para ponerla en su cadera y empujar las de el hacia ella. Inuyasha la tomo y con su palma comenzo a acariciar su muslo subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su bikini y comenzar a bajarlo, pero Kagome lo detuvo colocando una de sus manos encima de la suya. Rapidamente dio la vuelta dejando a Inuyasha contra la pared y ella apretando su pecho contra el de el.

Volvieron a besarse, Kagome sonreria en la boca de Inuyasha y el le mordia los labios.

Bajo por su cuello besandolo y metiendo sus manos debajo de su polera . Inuyasha mantenia sus manos en su espalda, acariciandola de arriba a abajo. Se arrodillo quedando su cabeza a la altura de su cadera. Inuyasha traia un traje de baño y ya se notaba un bulto dentro de el. Sonrio y puso sus manos en la orilla del pantalon. Todo sin perder el contacto visual con Inuyasha. Comenzo a bajarlo, solo hasta que su miembre quedara a la vista y los pantalones en sus rodillas.

Inuyasha apoyo la cabeza en la pared y dio un largo gemido cuando Kagome tomo con sus tibias manos su miembro y empezo a moverlas de arriba a abajo. Penso que se desmayaria cuando paso su lengua por la punta, rodeandolo lentamente.

Movio sus manos hacia su cabello y la envolvio con este, guiando a Kagome en sus movimientos. Para entonces ella ya lamia por completo su miembro y lo introducia en su boca para saborearlo aun mas.

Pasaron unos minutos, Inuyasha jalaba de vez en cuando el cabello de ella y Kagome buscaba introducirlo aun mas en su boca.

No se dieron cuenta, al menos Inuyasha no, de que el ascensor comenzo a moverse otra vez. Kagome sonrio maliciosamente, de alguna manera y sin que Inuyasha lo notara, hizo que se movieran para quedar mas cerca del boton que hacia que el ascensor se moviese de nuevo; entonces cuando lo noto lo suficientemente exitado, preciono el boton y se levanto parandose a su lado mientras que el recien se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia.

Este era el comienzo de su venganza.

Cuando el ascensor llego al piso 23, las puertas se abrieron. Afuera, habian dos abuelas, cada una mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta a su esposo. Volteo su mirada hacia el, aun estaba con los pantalones en las rodillas y su cuerpo estaba apoyado en la pared.

Quizas estaba siendo algo cruel su venganza...

Inuyasha rapidamente subio sus pantalones y los acomodo sonrojado. Kagome ya habia salido del ascensor y se dirigia a paso apresurado a su habitacion.

Pidio disculpas a las abuelas y siguio a su esposa camino a la habitacion.

Kagome lo esperaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sobre su cama. Lo miraba con esa mirada inocente que cada vez le daba cuando sabia que habia hecho algo mal.

-¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso?- pregunto.

-¿Que?

-Lo del ascensor.

-Eso era solo el comienzo.- respondio Kagome sonriendo abiertamente hacia el. Se levanto y se acerco a Inuyasha, puso sus manos en su pecho acariciandolo por encima de la polera. Inuyasha estaba totalmente tenso. Kagome habia sido muy cruel con el. Primero lo habia llevado al borde del extasis y de un momento al otro lo dejaba ahi... como si nada hubiese pasado... ¡en frente a dos abuelas!

Pero tampoco estaba enfadado. Sabia que por lo sucedido la noche anterior Kagome necesitaria desahogarse con el, ¿y que mejor manera que dejar que ella lo dominase por un rato?

Sintio sus manos otra vez en sus pantalones, su exitacion no habia disminuido en ningun momento. Ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que le tenia preparado Kagome para entonces.

Tomandolo por sus brazos lo llevo hasta la cama y lo dejo acostado ahi. Fue hasta el armario donde tenian guardada el poco equipaje que traian, y saco un cinturon de Inuyasha. Volvio a la cama y se subio a horcajadas encima de el, rozando su entrepierna con la de el. Pasando sus manos con el cinturon por su pecho, subiendo su polera hasta dejarlo descubierto, tomo sus manos poniendolas encima de su cabeza. Primero ato una al cabecero de la cama y luego la otra, dejando que sus pechos se rocen con el rostro de Inuyasha y el, gustoso, mordiera sus pezones por encima de la tela del bikini.

Cuando Kagome termino de hacer los nudos en sus manos, volvio a su posicion inicial poniendo sus manos en el abdomen de Inuyasha volviendo a presionsar sus caderas con las de el. Llevo sus manos a el nudo de la parte superior de su bikini y lo desato haciendo que se soltase, luego lo desato de su cuello y lo lanzo dejandolo tirado en alguna parte de la habitacion.

Se agacho un poco, rozando sus pechos con el pecho de el, para sacarle la polera. Se habia olvidado de que debio haberla quitado antes, pero tampoco le molestaba ahora. La tomo y la paso por la cabeza de Inuyasha dejandola en sus brazos.

Ahora si podia tocar su pecho libremente. Si habia algo que le encantaba, era tocar su fuerte y duro pecho.

Con sus manos lo acaricio abierta y lentamente. Acerco su rostro al suyo y jugeteo un poco con su nariz, abriendo su boca y con su lengua lamiendo sus labios. Inuyasha le devolvia el juego. Bajo sus manos y las dejo de nuevo en sus pantalones, pero esta vez, dentro.

Su miembro aun estaba duro entre sus manos. Inuyasha gimio cuando ella lo apreto un poco y comenzo a mover su mano sobre el.

Kagome paso del juego con su boca a besar y lamer su cuello hasta su pecho. Se levanto para quitar sus pantalones, ya estaba algo desesperada, lo necesitaba con urgencia. Todos los juegos anteriores ya la tenian lo suficientemente exitada y ya se estaba desesperando.

Quito los pantalones de Inuyasha y se quito la parte inferior del bikini. Volvio a subirse encima de el, ahora tomando su miembro con sus manos y posicionandolo en el lugar entre sus piernas. Poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en ella, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

Comenzo a mover sus caderas, hacia adelante, hacia atras y en circulos. Inuyasha la acompañaba levantandolas y haciendo que entrara mas profundo.

Despues de un rato, ambos ya sudados y jadeando, Kagome comenzo a sentir como su viente se apretaba y la hacia moverse mas rapido, pero algo le faltaba.

Se movia mas rapido sobre Inuyasha, pero le faltaba algo, algo que no conseguia moviendose mas rapido o acariciandolo.

Queria que el la tocara... Que el... Tuviese el control.

Acerco sus manos al cabecero de la cama y comenzo a desatar los nudos del cinturon al rededor de las muñecas de Inuyasha. En tanto estuvieron libres, Inuyasha las puso en su cintura y se sento aun con ella encima. Comenzo a moverse, esta vez lento, tranquilo. En la pose en la que estaban, su rostro quedaba a la altura de los pechos de Kagome. Su boca se fue primero a uno, besandolo, mordiendolo y lamiendolo. Kagome hecho la cabeza hacia atras disfrutando de todas las senciaciones que ahora sentia. Ahora se sentia bien. Inuyasha paso al otro pezon y repitio el mismo trabajo, todo sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Cuando Inuyasha mordio su pezon, Kagome se retorcio encima de el y gimio con fuerza. Todo su interior apretaba el miembro de Inuyasha haciendo que el tambien terminara por correrse.

Entonces todo volvia a ser perfecto.

Kagome se recuperaba junto con Inuyasha del placer que habian sentido, respirando dificultuosamente, Inuyasha se recosto dejando a Kagome encima de el y pasando sus manos por su pelo quitandolo de su espalda.

- Creo que reconsiderare la idea de darte celos mas seguido...-

- Y yo la proxima vez no dejare que termines controlandolo todo...-

- Eso creo que tendremos que probarlo. Se que te encanta que te domine.

- Un poco...

- ¿Un poco?-

- Si. Un poco. No como si me pudieses "domar" tan facilmente...

- ¿Ah no?- se voltea dejandola debajo de el. Volvio a besarla apacionadamente en los labios.- Te probare que si puedo hacerlo...- dijo.

Se adentro en ella otra vez, volviendo a moverse contra ella lenta pero apacionadamente.


End file.
